Downward Spiral
by Merrie
Summary: Lex is going through heroin withdrawal. Will he have to face it alone? Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Complete.
1. The New Kid in Town

Downward Spiral Part I: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, and all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: First and foremost, this story is a SEQUEL!! If you haven't read the first story yet, please do!! Thank you!! Also, this story is also AU, hope you don't mind. Under the AU heading, I have resurrected Principal Kwan, because he is the only principal I know. This story also has a good dose of Chlexy goodness, but alas Chloe and Lex's relationship won't all be smooth sailing. That wouldn't be any fun now would it?  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language and drug use.  
  
Chapter One: The New Kid In Town  
  
Lance Thorne ran a hand through his short blue hair in annoyance, his face scrunching into a grimace at the sight of his new school. 'Why in God's name did we ever move here?' He wondered to himself for what seemed the hundredth time since he had awoken that morning. When his father said they were moving to Smallville, Lance thought he was joking. "Come on," he had said. "You can't be serious." His father's complete silence and downward glance had told him just how serious he was. "I'm sorry son, I know you wanted to start high school at Manchester, but I had to take a new job in the Luthor Corp plant. We have to be there in 6 weeks." So with no further ado, they just packed up their things and moved halfway across the country to some podunk town in the middle of Kansas of all places.  
  
Looking up again at the front doors of Smallville High, Lance adjusted the black leather book bag on his shoulder and made his way inside. 'I might as well get this over with.' he thought grimly. Upon entering, Lance followed the signs that directed him to the principal's office. He hesitated in front of the closed door and raised a hand to knock.  
  
"It's open, come it." A voice called out from inside. Lance took a deep breath and entered.  
  
The man inside focused his dark eyes on Lance immediately, taking in his dark clothing and blue hair. It was obvious by the look on his face that he didn't approve of them. "And you are?" He said a bit coldly.  
  
"My name is Lance Thorne, Principal Kwan. I just moved here from Indiana."  
  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Thorne. I have been expecting you. Welcome to Smallville High School. Before you can start here there is something I need to go over with you, young man."  
  
'Here we go,' Lance thought, holding back a grin. 'Ten to one it's about the dress code.'  
  
"We have a very strict dress code here at Smallville High..." Principal Kwan continued on, but Lance tuned him out. 'If I am going to have to live here, I am going to dress as I please.' After a few minutes, the man seemed to have finished and Lance brought his attention back to him. "Do I make myself clear, Mr. Thorne?" he asked.  
  
"Oh absolutely, Principal Kwan." Lance said, putting on a suitably chastened face. Kwan seemed satisfied at that. "Good. I trust I will have no trouble with you then."  
  
"Oh of course not, Principal Kwan. No trouble at all." Lance replied, putting on an innocent smile.  
  
"Good. Now, let's begin the tour."  
  
"I don't care how it sounds, Clark. That's what happened!" Chloe Sullivan nearly shouted at one of her best friends, Clark Kent.  
  
"I don't know Chloe. People flying as a result of eating meteor rock laced- " Clark was cut off by a man clearing his throat. He turned around quickly and found himself face to face with none other than Principal Kwan. "Oh, hello Mr. Kwan. Chloe and I were just talking about..uh..." Clark vainly searched for a cover story.  
  
"We were just discussing a possible plot line for the short story I am writing, Mr. Kwan." Chloe cut in.  
  
"I believe you should be working on next week's issue of the Torch, not some meaningless piece of fiction, Miss Sullivan." Kwan said with a frown.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Kwan. Right away." Chloe said, trying not to look annoyed.  
  
Kwan sighed. "I didn't come down here to yell at you, I came to introduce you to a new student. Lance Thorne." He waited as hesitant introductions were made and handshakes were given. "I was informed that he was interested in writing for the school newspaper, which is why I brought him to you. Also, please give him a tour of the rest of the school. I have to get back to work." With that, Kwan was gone, leaving the group to stand in awkward silence. After a few minutes, it is Chloe who finally breaks it.  
  
"So where are you from, Lance?" Chloe asks.  
  
"I'm from Fort Wayne, Indiana originally." He tells them, taking a seat. "My father transferred here to work at the Luthor Corp plant."  
  
"Really? That's where my dad works. He's the plant manager." Chloe told him with a semi-proud smile. As annoying as her father could be at times, she still loved him and was proud of him.  
  
"My father is the new head accountant." Lance informed her. "This is his first time working for the Luthors. Do you know anything about them?" Lance asked.  
  
"You might say that." Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, she's dating Lex Luthor himself." Clark cut in, flashing a smile at his friend.  
  
"You're dating him? Really?" Lance asked in a bit of shock.  
  
Chloe blushed and glared at Clark. "Yeah, well, Clark here saved Lex's life the first day he moved here. Lex drove his Porsche off of a bridge, and Clark dove in and pulled him out." Chloe informed him, smiling at her friend. Two could play at that game.  
  
"Man, I'm not sure I even know how to react to any of that. So what is he like? Will he treat my father well?"  
  
"Lex is a good guy. I'm sure your father will be just fine. Chloe's is, isn't he Chloe?"  
  
"Well, he isn't too happy Lex is dating me, but he has always spoke well of him otherwise." Chloe said with a small smile. "Anyway, Lance, it's good to meet you. What do you say we get started on that tour before school starts?" Lance nodded and they were on their way.  
  
Lex Luthor groaned as a beam of morning sunlight flashed across his eyes. He was not ready to get up yet, but it seemed as if someone had other ideas. He rubbed a hand across his face and threw the black and purple silk sheets back, swinging his bare feet out of bed and onto the floor. Cursing as his feet came into contact with the cold stone floor, he quickly slipped his feet into a pair of plush slippers and made his way to his bathroom. As soon as he reached it, he looked into the mirror and grimaced. 'I haven't seen circles like that since I used to stay up partying until dawn back in Metropolis.' Lex mused, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. 'Nothing a little more rest and a hot shower won't cure.' Lex thought, turning to turn on the water for his shower. As he took off his pajamas, he couldn't help but glance at the line of injection marks on his inner right arm. Most of them were fresh. As much as he tried to tell himself that the marks didn't bother him, some small voice in his mind informed him otherwise. 'How could you get yourself addicted to heroin again, you damn fool?' That voice yelled at him. Lex pushed the voice away and stepped into the near scalding stream of water. 'It's not my fault.' He told himself. 'If that bastard Caldwell hadn't given me any in the first place, none of this would be happening.' Lex knew that if any of his new found friends here in Smallville found out what he had been doing, they wouldn't be his friends anymore. For a moment, Lex briefly considered that he was just being paranoid, and that his friends would be his friends no matter what. After a moment though, common sense took over, and he knew that wouldn't be the case. 'Oh God, what would Chloe think if she ever found out?' Lex couldn't bear the thought. 'I love her so much, and I don't want to lose her.' Some small part of his mind rationalized that if he wasn't addicted to heroin, he wouldn't have to be afraid of losing her if she found out. Lex pushed that thought away as well. 'It's too late for that. Much too late.'  
  
'Well, that was uneventful,' Lance thought to himself. He had just finished his first day at Smallville High, and so far he was unimpressed. He briefly considered that he might be biased against it and the town in general because he hadn't wanted to move here, but at the time he didn't care. All he cared about was getting out of class and maybe meeting up with that Chloe girl again. 'There's something about her.' He thought with a smile. 'I think she seemed interested, I hope so. Maybe I can get at least one good thing out of this whole experience.' He walked down the main hall toward the Torch office, glaring at anyone who stopped to stare at him. 'Yeah, that's right. Everyone stop and look at the freak with his blue hair and black clothes.' He knew what they were thinking, he could feel the disgust and curiosity both coming off of them in waves. He nearly sighed in relief as his eyes came upon Chloe at the entrance to the Torch. 'Finally, a person who doesn't care what I look like.' "Hello Chloe. How was your day?" Lance asked, trying not to be too obvious in his interest of her.  
  
"Oh hi Lance. It was fine. How about you? They haven't brainwashed you yet, have they? You have to watch out for that. We wouldn't want that to happen. Next time I'd see you, you might have changed your hair to a more common color and joined the football team."  
  
Lance gave a mock shudder. "Can't bear the thought. Me, with a normal hair color? Not in this life." Chloe laughed, and Lance almost dropped his jaw in shock at hearing the sound of it. 'Even her laugh is beautiful.'  
  
"Well I hope so. But even the most unlikely of people end up doing the stupidest things around here. Did I tell you that my best friend Pete is on the football team? Or that even Clark tried out for and made it once? Well, that was before the coach tried to burn me alive, but that's another story."  
  
Lance knew that there was more to that story, but he figured he would hear more about it later. Chloe didn't seem the type to keep too many secrets. She was more of a 'this is who I am and I'm proud of it' kind of person like he was. 'Yet another reason why I like her. I've only known her for a few hours and I already know that she doesn't take crap from anybody.  
  
"So, would you like to come with me and a group of friends to the Talon in a few minutes? It's our place to go and unwind after being here all day."  
  
"I'd love to, but what is the Talon?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, it's one of the two coffee shops here in town. Now I know what you're thinking, but two is better than none. Also, it's owned by people I know and they make pretty good coffee. So, shall we go? My friends are probably there already."  
  
"We shall. One small thing though, I don't have a car here yet, so I'll need a ride."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I don't mind. Let's go." Lance smiled in thanks and gestured for her to lead the way.  
  
'He seems like a nice guy,' Chloe thought as she and Lance walked out to the parking lot to her car. 'A little strange, and there's definitely something different about him, but that's ok. Oh God, he's staring at me. I hope he's not interested. I didn't seem interested, did I?' A thought occurred to her, and Chloe frowned. 'I wonder what Lex is like when he's jealous. But he shouldn't have to be. I mean come on, I just met Lance. So what if he has a nice lean body and broad shoulders perfect to lean your head on?' Chloe's eyes widened and what she had just thought about. 'Oh crap.' Chloe thought, closing her eyes in frustration. 'This is not happening. There's no way I can have feelings for Lance! I just met him for Pete's sake! Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?'  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Hopefully the next part will be up sooner. Thanks for reading, please review! 


	2. Trouble Brewing

Downward Spiral Part II: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex has a drug problem and no one knows about it. Chloe's in love with Lex, and there's a new kid in town and he's in love with Chloe.  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, and all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: First and foremost, this story is a SEQUEL!! If you haven't read the first story yet, please do!! Thank you!! Also, this story is also AU, hope you don't mind. Under the AU heading, I have resurrected Principal Kwan, because he is the only principal I know. This story also has a good dose of Chlexy goodness, but alas Chloe and Lex's relationship won't all be smooth sailing. That wouldn't be any fun now would it? Also, thank you to those of you who have reviewed! You guys rock!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language and drug use.  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble Brewing  
  
Pete looked at his watch in confusion. "Shouldn't Chloe be here by now, Clark?" He asked, casting a glance toward the closed door.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Pete. She's probably talking to the new student." Clark said.  
  
"New student? When did this happen? What's her name?"  
  
"His name is Lance Thorne. We met him at the Torch office this morning. He seemed like a nice guy, but a little strange. Wait until you see his hair."  
  
"His hair? What about his hair?"  
  
"Whose hair?" Chloe asked, coming up to their table, Lance close behind her.  
  
"Uh-" Pete stuttered, his eyes immediately drawn to Lance's head of bright blue spikes.  
  
"I think he probably means mine." Lance said with a laugh. Pete looked embarrassed for staring, but Lance smiled. "Don't worry, it takes some getting used too I'm sure. You should have seen my dad's face when I came home with it like this."  
  
"He flipped?" Clark asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Like a coin." Lance added with another smile. He turned back to Pete. "Hi, I'm Lance Thorne. I just moved here from Ft. Wayne, Indiana. Don't worry about being shocked by my appearance." He said, gesturing to the black on black ensemble, blue hair, and spiked jewelry. "I tend to draw a few eyes with this outfit. I don't mind, really."  
  
"Sorry," Pete said, not really looking it. "I'm Pete Ross."  
  
"Nice to meet you. May I sit down?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh, of course! I'm sorry about that." Clark said, gesturing for Lance to sit. Lance smiled again in return, not noticing the slight glare on Pete's face.  
  
'There's something about this guy I don't like.' Pete thought to himself. He looked over the many piercings in Lance's ears and right eyebrow with something like disgust. 'Why do I feel this way? The way someone looks has never bothered me before. So why is it now?' He took a moment to observe what Lance was doing and came to a sudden realization. 'He's got a thing for Chloe!' Pete sighed, closing his eyes briefly. 'Oh man, this can not be good. I hope Chloe realizes what Luthor will do to this guy if he finds out he's got a thing for his girl.' Pete snorted softly to himself. 'Chloe and Luthor. What is the world coming to?' Pete sighed and cast a glance over at Chloe. 'I hope he is making her happy. She deserves it.' Pete turned his eyes away from Chloe again and back to Lance. 'There's something not right about this guy. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it.'  
  
Distrust and dislike. Those two feelings shot through Lance's brain like a bullet. Someone close to him had to be feeling those emotions pretty strongly for him to pick up on it without trying. He cast a quick glance around the room until his eyes came upon Pete. "Pete?" he asked, figuring out that the feelings were coming from him and wanting to clear the air, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Who me?" Pete asked, putting on an innocent face. "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm fine."  
  
Lance could tell right away that he was lying, but decided to let it slide for the time being. He had accepted the fact when he first developed his 'gift' that people often times hid what they were really feeling from the world. He had met people who would be smiling to your face while secretly wishing you were dead. It was the way of the world. "So, tell us more about yourself Lance." Clark asked.  
  
"Oh well, there's not a whole lot to tell really. I am 18 years old, I'm an only child, and I just moved here with my dad."  
  
"Why'd you move here?" Pete asked.  
  
"His dad is going to work at Luthor Corp like mine." Chloe interjected.  
  
"Really? Your dad's a factory worker?" Pete asked somewhat nastily.  
  
Chloe threw Pete a glare for being rude and went on. "Actually his dad is an accountant. Isn't that right Lance?"  
  
"Actually yeah. Pretty boring I know. But he seems to like it. I just hope he'll be alright working there."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Lance. Lex is a nice guy. Your father should be just fine."  
  
"Be careful what you say about me, Clark. You'll ruin my reputation." Lex interjected, coming up to the table. "Hello everyone. Hi Chloe." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Alexander." Chloe said, blushing. She and Lex had decided not to hide their relationship from the town, but that didn't stop people from talking about it. Especially when he went and did something like that.  
  
"Hello," Lex said, addressing Lance, not noticing Chloe's use of his formal name. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Lex Luthor." He said, putting out a hand.  
  
"Lance Thorne. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Luthor." Lance said, shaking the offered hand.  
  
"It's Lex. Thorne.now where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"My father just went to work for you as head accountant here in Smallville."  
  
"Ah yes. I have yet to meet your father, but I always make a habit of getting to know my employees personally. It establishes trust." Lex said, slowly sitting down next to Chloe.  
  
"Alexander, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Chloe said, putting a hand to his head. "Are you sick?" She frowned as he flinched away from her hand.  
  
"Alexander, huh?" Lex said with a smirk. "Where did that come from?" Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm fine. I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day." 'Oh shit,' Lex thought. 'Chloe can't find out about me. No one can. I can't let them see me like this. I should never have come here. What was I thinking? I've got to get out of here now. Oh no, now Clark is looking worried as well. "Really, you guys shouldn't worry. I'm fine."  
  
"I don't know, Lex. There's a flu that's been going around. You look as if you might have caught it." Clark said, his forehead wrinkling in a frown.  
  
"Impossible. I don't ever get sick." Lex said. Having realized what he had just said, he cursed softly. 'You shouldn't have told them that, you fool. Now what are they going to think?'  
  
"What do you mean you never get sick? Not ever?" Chloe asked curiously. "Cause I've got to say, you don't look very healthy right about now."  
  
Lex sighed. He so did not want to get into this, especially in front of the new kid, but he knew when Chloe had her teeth into something and she wasn't apt to let go easily. "I don't ever get sick. Not since the meteor shower. I don't know why that is, it's just always been like that. No colds, no flu, not anything."  
  
"Really? I never knew Lex." Clark said.  
  
"There was never any reason to tell you, Clark."  
  
"You mean you never get sick? Not anything? Then how do you explain how you look right now? Look at yourself. You're even sweating." She reached out to touch Lex's head again, but he backed away.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to say hello to all of you, but I've really got to be going now. It was nice meeting you Lance. I'm sure we'll see more of each other soon. Chloe, I'll call you later." And before anyone could say a word, Lex was out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lana asked, having witnessed Lex's hasty departure from her place at the counter.  
  
"Oh hi Lana, I'm not sure." Clark said. "He seemed in a pretty big hurry to leave though. What do you think is wrong, Chloe?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Chloe said, grabbing her keys. "I'll see the rest of you later. Bye Lance, it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Bye." Lance said, but Chloe had already turned to leave just as quickly as her boyfriend had.  
  
"Now what was that all about? You don't think there's anything wrong between her and Lex, do you Clark?" Lana asked, a slightly concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm sure everything is fine. So," he said turning to Pete and Lance. "Do you guys wanna get any more coffee?"  
  
'Why did you do that?' Lex asked himself, speeding down the country roads of Smallville. 'Now Chloe and Clark will be even more worried than they were before. I can't deal with this right now.' Lex thought to himself, pulling to the side of the road. 'God I need a fix. He reached into the outer pocket of his long jacket and pulled out his syringe case. Opening it, he pulled out the rubber tube and pre-prepared syringe and shot up right there in the car. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Lex just sat there as he let the wave of euphoria pass over him.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I hope you liked. Sorry if it was a little shorter than the last one. The next chapter will be up soon! Thank you to those of you who reviewed! This chapter is for you guys! 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Downward Spiral Part III: Sequel to the Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to the Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, and all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: First and foremost, this story is a SEQUEL!! If you haven't read the first story yet, please do!! Thank you!! Also, this story is also AU, hope you don't mind. Under the AU heading, I have resurrected Principal Kwan, because he is the only principal I know. This story also has a good dose of Chlexy goodness, but alas Chloe and Lex's relationship won't all be smooth sailing. That wouldn't be any fun now would it?  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language and drug use.  
  
Chapter Three: The Plot Thickens  
  
'Whatever was up with Lex, it's clear that he was not fine.' Lance thought to himself, drinking his coffee. 'How can I tell Clark without giving away the secret of my gift?' After a few moments, Lance frowned. He hadn't liked the fact that Chloe had run off after him either. 'What does she see in that guy? He was obviously lying through his teeth about how he felt.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Clark asked, looking right at him.  
  
"Um, I was thinking about your friend Lex, actually. He sure left in a hurry."  
  
"Don't worry about Luthor. I'm sure he's always been weird." Pete said, staring into his coffee cup. "And anyway, Chloe went off after him, so you shouldn't worry about it. If there's something wrong with him, she'll figure it out."  
  
"I'm sure you're right." Lance said, not really believing it, but almost wanting it to happen none the less. 'If he's doing what I think he's doing, what will Chloe think when she finds out?'  
  
Chloe raced toward Lex's mansion, determined to figure out what had been bothering him. Lex wasn't usually known as one to open up and share his inner feelings around other people, but Chloe knew him better than most people. A lot better. The fact that he had openly denied that there was anything wrong with him to her face when she asked had bothered her. 'I know something is wrong, but what is it?' Chloe thought to herself with a frown. 'Is it Lionel?' After a moment, Chloe resolved herself. 'Why am I worrying? I'm Chloe Sullivan. If I want to know something, I'm not going to stop looking until I've known it.'  
  
After an indeterminate amount of time, Lex finally came somewhat back to reality and started his car again. Putting it into the drive, he buckled his seatbelt as an afterthought as he raced down the road toward the mansion, not really paying attention to anything but the blur of the Kansas countryside around him. Even with the heroin running though his system, there was no preparing for the events that followed.  
  
Chloe stopped at the intersection, the road running up to the mansion in sight. 'I just hope that's where Lex went,' she thought. 'I'm really worried about him.' After waiting a moment, she absently drove forward, not bothering to look and see if there were any cars coming. Unfortunately for her, one was.  
  
Belatedly, Lex noticed something in the path of his speeding car. Some part of his mind warned him that if he didn't do something soon, he would hit that something. Lex agreed and moved his foot toward the break. It was too late.  
  
Had anyone been witness to this scene, this is what they would have seen. A car stopped at an intersection was broadsided on the left by another car traveling at high speeds. The car at the intersection was pushed to the sideways into the ditch by the sports car which spun out in the middle of the road.  
  
'Oh my God, oh my God. What did I just hit?' Lex chanted to himself after making sure he was alright. His seatbelt had been buckled and the airbags had gone off. He felt a painful tightening at his chest though, and when he unbuttoned his shirt to look, he saw a dark red bruise forming where the seatbelt had been. After making sure he was again ok, he opened his door and rushed over to the car he hit. As soon as it came into view, the blood drained out of his face. "Oh my God, Chloe! No, no, no, it can't be. No one could be this cruel. Please let her be alright. Oh God. I've got to do something, I should do something. What is it? Think, damn you! Yes, I'll call someone." Lex stopped his ranting to pull out his cell phone. Mercifully, it was undamaged. He dialed the one number that blazed through his mind like a glaring beacon.  
  
"911. What is the nature of your emergency?" A woman's voice called out.  
  
"I've hurt Chloe. I've hit Chloe. I don't know if she's alright. Please God let her be alright."  
  
"Sir, you need to calm down. Tell me your name, where you are, and what's happened and I can help you."  
  
"Alexander, yes that's my name. Alexander Luthor. She calls me that. I'm on the side of the road. Near the mansion I think."  
  
"Alexander Luthor? Alright, Mr. Luthor. You say you're near the mansion. I take it you mean your mansion?"  
  
"Yes. No, wait, it's my fathers. Ancestral and all that."  
  
"Nevermind that. You said you were on the side of the road. Were you in an accident?"  
  
"Yes, an accident. Oh God, Chloe. I hit Chloe. Please help me. Help Chloe."  
  
"Mr. Luthor, an ambulance is on its way. I just need you to be calm and wait until it arrives. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, I can do that. I can be calm for the ambulance. For Chloe."  
  
"Alright, then. Just do as I say and wait."  
  
"Ok. Goodbye." Lex said, looking to Chloe again. He could be calm for her.  
  
"Goodbye." She hung up, leaving Lex in silence. He sighed and sat down cross legged on the asphalt, trying to be calm for Chloe. He sat there in that position until the ambulance arrived. As soon as it did, with a fire truck close behind it, they hurried over to him and Chloe asking him all kinds of questions that he felt he should answer, but couldn't.  
  
"He seems to be in some kind of shock. He's unresponsive to my questions, and his pupils seem to be fixed and dilated." A man said after he shined a light in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about him for right now. We need to check on the person in the other car." The other man said as the raced over to Chloe, leaving Lex sitting on the asphalt still. The first paramedic took a look at the ruined left side of the car with a grimace. "Jesus. If there had been someone on this side of the car, there would be nothing we could do. He must've been going pretty fast when he hit her."  
  
The other paramedic didn't answer as he opened Chloe's door. She slumped toward him, unconsciously hanging in her seatbelt. He put a hand to her neck to check her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt it. With the help of the other paramedic, they lifted her out of the car and laid her down on the road beside it. Lex noticed all that was happening somewhere in his mind, but didn't say a word as he saw Chloe laid down in front of him. "She's breathing but unconscious." The first paramedic said. He lifted her eyelids and shined the same pen light he had used Lex moment's before into them. "Miss? Can you hear me?" He called to her. There was no response. "She's not responding to stimulus. We need to get her to the hospital immediately." The other man nodded, and once they had put her neck into a brace and placed her on the stretcher, they rushed her over into the back of the ambulance. Once she was safely inside, the first paramedic went back to Lex. "Sir, if you could come with me to the hospital, everything will be fine." He said, putting a hand under Lex's arm and lifting him to his feet. Lex didn't respond, but allowed himself to be placed in the ambulance as well where he sat and stared at Chloe. Closing the back doors, he yelled to the waiting firemen that everything was ok and to get a tow truck to move the cars. They nodded, and turned on the sirens and made his way to Smallville Memorial Hospital as fast as he could.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I'm evil. I was inspired, what can I say? Please post your reviews. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. 


	4. Consequences

Downward Spiral Part IV: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, and all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: I AM SO VERY VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST!! I've had computer trouble for the past two weeks, and I just now got everything back in working order. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language and drug use.  
  
Chapter Four: Consequences  
  
"I'll get it, Mom." Clark said, getting up to answer the ringing phone. "Hello, Kent residence."  
  
"Clark? It's Gabe Sullivan."  
  
"Oh hello, Mr. Sullivan. We were just sitting down to eat dinner. Is there something we could help you with?"  
  
"No Clark. But you might be able to help Chloe."  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Clark asked, worry creeping into his voice. His face paled as Gabe told him.  
  
"Clark, honey, what's wrong?" Martha Kent asked him upon seeing the look on his face.  
  
"It's Chloe." Clark said, a distant look on his face as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What about Chloe? Is she alright?" Mr. Kent asked, walking over to his son.  
  
"No, she's at Smallville Memorial. She was in a car accident."  
  
"Oh my God." Martha said, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"A car accident with whom?" Jonathan asked with a small frown.  
  
"With Lex." Clark said quickly, heading out the door before his father could respond.  
  
Clark ran at top speed toward the hospital, the only thought running through his brain was that he didn't know what he'd do if Chloe was hurt. 'Or Lex.' He added as an afterthought. Slowing to a fast run, he raced up to the front desk and remembered to look out of breath. "I'm here to see Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. Can you tell me what room she's in please?" Clark asked the stern looking woman.  
  
"You'll have to wait, young man. Ms. Sullivan is still in serious condition. Only family members are allowed in right now, I'm sorry."  
  
"But Mr. Sullivan called me and told me too-"  
  
"It's alright. He can come in and see her." Mr. Sullivan cut in from behind Clark. "Chloe would want it that way."  
  
"Is she alright, Mr. Sullivan?" Clark asked with a silent plea for a yes.  
  
"They don't know yet, Clark. But it could have been a lot worse."  
  
"How is Lex?" Clark asked, hoping not to stir up any negative reactions Mr. Sullivan might be feeling towards him right now. He just had to know.  
  
"They don't know that either, Clark." Mr. Sullivan said with a bitter laugh. "The doctors say he's gone into extreme shock. He wouldn't leave Chloe's side to allow the doctors to operate so they had to sedate him. They actually put him in the same room as Chloe to avoid a scene when he wakes up."  
  
"I've got to see him. Both of them. Can you please take me to them?"  
  
"Of course you can, Clark. Where are your parents?" Gabe asked, casting a confused look toward the door.  
  
"Oh they'll be here in a few minutes. You might want to wait around for them in case they have the same kind of trouble I did though."  
  
"Alright, I'll do that. Chloe and Lex are in room 326 Clark. I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Sullivan." Clark said, making his way to the room.  
  
Clark couldn't hold back a gasp at what he saw before him. There was Chloe. His Chloe, lying in a hospital bed with a rubber oxygen tube sticking out of her mouth. "Oh God, Chloe." He whispered, putting a hand to her face. He quickly used his X-ray vision to run a scan over her. Once he saw that nothing was broken, he frowned. 'What's wrong with her, then?' "Chloe?" he asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe, it's me, Clark." He waited a few minutes but there was no response. She just kept on breathing through that goddamned tube, looking as if she might never wake up. Clark narrowed his eyes in anger and looked over to the other side of the room. As soon as his gaze fell upon Lex's still body he softened. Clark moved over to his friend's side and took a good look at him. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him at all, and yet he seemed dead to the world. Clark reached out a hand to the side of Lex's neck and touched the flesh-colored bandage there. As he did, he remembered what Mr. Sullivan had told him. The doctors had been forced to sedate Lex so they could attend to Chloe. Clark sighed and ran a hand across his face. "Oh Lex, what happened? How could you do this? How could you do this to Chloe?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lex stirred. "Lex?" Clark called to his friend, trying to bring him back to consciousness. "Are you alright?" Lex groaned and opened his eyes. Clark almost sighed in relief upon seeing his eyes open again, but was stopped by the fevered look he saw in them. "Lex? It's Clark?"  
  
Lex didn't answer, and frantically scanned his eyes around the room, stopping on Chloe's inert body. It was then that Clark noticed the beads of sweat trailing down Lex's face. "Lex?" Clark asked, coming into Lex's line of sight again. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what happened. Tell me what's wrong?" He put his hands on Lex's shoulders and brought the other man's focus onto him. "Lex, tell me what's wrong." As soon as Clark put his hands down, Lex flinched away and climbed off the opposite side of the bed. He stumbled a bit upon standing, the drugs still running through his system. As soon as he did however, he felt to the floor again, clutching his stomach. "Lex?" Clark ran over to his friend who was still on the ground groaning in pain. "I'll be right back, Lex. I'm going to go and get some help." With that, Clark fled the room, leaving Lex to writhe on the floor in pain.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So sorry this took so long to post! Thank you for your patience!! The next chap should be up in a day or two!! Keep reading!! 


	5. Reactions

Downward Spiral Part V: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, an all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was so much fun to write!! I hope you guys like it and don't hate me too much for it!!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angsty-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Five: Reactions  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Thank you for coming." Gabe Sullivan said with a small smile, reaching out his hand.  
  
"It's no problem, Gabe." Jonathan said, gripping the other man's hand firmly. "We're here to support you and Chloe. Can you tell us what happened? Clark wasn't too clear on the details."  
  
Gabe sighed, and ran a hand across his face. He hadn't been exactly pleased to find out that his 16 year old daughter was dating his 21 year old boss, but he had let them be out of respect and love for Chloe. He was now cursing that decision. "Apparently, Chloe was on her way to Lex's mansion when she ran through a stop sign, being broadsided by Lex in the process."  
  
"My God." Martha whispered. "I didn't really believe it when Clark told me. How could this happen?"  
  
"Is Chloe alright?" Jonathan asked with a frown at what he had been told.  
  
"The doctors don't know. They don't know anything right now." Gabe said with a sullen frown.  
  
"And how is Lex?" Martha asked as delicately as she could.  
  
Gabe sighed again, and once more ran a hand across his face. He wanted to blame Lex for what he had done to his daughter, but in the young man's current condition it was difficult. "The doctors tell me that he's in shock. They tell me that they had to sedate him."  
  
"Sedate him?" Martha asked, turning to her husband. "Why did they have to do that?"  
  
"He wouldn't leave Chloe's side to let the doctors do their work." Gabe said softly.  
  
After a moment's contemplation, Jonathan spoke up. "Gabe can we see-" he was cut off in mid-sentence by a young man's voice.  
  
"Somebody get a doctor in here now!"  
  
"Jonathan," Martha said, casting a glance in the direction of the voice. "That sounded like Clark!"  
  
After a second's hesitation, the three of them ran in the direction of Chloe and Lex's hospital room.  
  
'Oh God, I need a fix. Oh God, Chloe. What have I done to Chloe? Oh it hurts. Why does it hurt? Heroin, evil. Never going to drive again, too dangerous. What if Chloe dies? Don't leave me Chloe! Pain. Aching. I need a fix. I need it, give it to me please?' Lex's thoughts continued on in much the same manner, fragmented and almost incomprehensible as a man in a white coat shined a light into his tear-blurred eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Martha Kent asked, casting a look at Lex's feverous body on the bed. They had come to find Lex groaning and writhing on the floor beside his bed. They had then hurried over to his side and helped the nurse put him back into bed where a young looking doctor checked on him.  
  
After a moment, the doctor sighed disgustedly. "You want to know what's wrong with him? I'd say in addition to the shock, he's going into drug withdrawal."  
  
"Withdrawal? What do you mean?" Clark asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Is Mr. Luthor right-handed or left?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Um..left." Clark said after he took a moment to think about it.  
  
The doctor nodded and lifted up the shirt sleeve on his right arm. He sighed again and stepped back to show them what he had discovered. "You see the track marks? It looks like he's been injecting something, most likely heroin, for a couple of weeks now."  
  
"A couple of weeks?" Clark turned to his family with wide eyes. "You know what happened a couple of weeks ago don't you? That's when Lex was taken."  
  
"My God, you're right. Lex was forced to take heroin by the man who kidnapped him." Martha Kent said, casting a concerned look at Lex who was still mumbling somewhat incoherently and breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah. The guy did it to get Lex addicted to heroin again as a form of revenge for what his father did to his daughter. I guess it worked." Clark said quietly. "Can you do anything for him, doctor?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." The doctor said, shaking his head sadly. "We don't have the facilities to deal with drug withdrawal. In fact, before today we have never needed them."  
  
"You mean he has to go through this alone without any help at all?" Jonathan asked somewhat concerned. He was angered by the fact that Lex was a drug user. He had never done drugs in his life and never wanted too, but after he took a moment to calm down and think about it, he found that he felt sorry for the young man. After all, it wasn't really his fault he got addicted, was it?  
  
"Oh Lex, why didn't you tell us this was happening?" Clark asked his friend, leaning over the bed. Lex opened his eyes widely at the mention of his name and looked at the people in the room. Clark winced as he saw no reaction in them whatsoever. "Oh God, Lex. What has happened to you?" Lex started again at the mention of his name and pushed himself back against the headboard, his eyes wide and fearful. Tensing, Clark worried about what he would do next. He moved closer to his friend with a hand out to calm him. "Lex? It's Clark. Calm down. You're alright, Chloe will be alright. We'll help you through whatever is happening to you." His figure almost a blur, Lex darted out of the bed and tried to make his way for the door. Before Clark could move to stop him, Lex's eyes fell upon Chloe's limp body and he stopped.  
  
"Ch-Chloe?" Lex whispered, his face becoming more white and colorless than Clark had thought possible. After seeing that she wasn't going to wake up, Lex sunk to the floor by her bed, drew his knees to his chest and started to gently rock back and forth. The occasional 'Oh God,' and 'Chloe,' could be heard emanating from his lips.  
  
It was all Jonathan Kent could do not to gape in utter shock at what he was seeing. In front of his very eyes, Lex Luthor, one of the most cocky, confident and brash young men he had ever met, had crumbled. When he looked to Lex's face and into his eyes, those once too-wise for his years eyes, all he saw innocence and fear. He didn't know what was happening to Lex exactly, but he did know that the young man now seemed a lot younger than his twenty-one years. It was Martha, thankfully, who went to him first. "Lex? It's Martha. Do you remember? Clark's mom. You're scaring all of us," she cast a glance up at Chloe's figure on the bed. "and I'm sure Chloe is worried about you right now as well. So why don't you come with me back to the bed, huh?" She reached out her hand to touch him on the shoulder. He flinched away and Martha quickly raised her hand in a calming gesture. "It's alright. Everything's alright." She paused a moment and tried to think of a way to get through to him. A sudden inspiration dawned on her. "Alexander, come with me." She said firmly. Lex's eyes and head snapped to hers. "That's right, now take my hand." After a moment's hesitation, he did as he was asked. The room collectively sighed in relief as Lex allowed himself to be led back to his bed. 'He didn't once glace at Chloe,' Jonathan thought. 'I don't think he's even aware of anyone in the room right now, save Martha.' After Lex was placed back in bed, the doctor pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket and injected its contents into Lex's arm. Once last look of both fear and betrayal flashed across Lex's face before he sank back into oblivion.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Clark asked, somewhat angered by the doctor's action.  
  
"Experience. I know what happens during a drug withdrawal. It's not a pretty sight. He'll be thanking me later, believe me." He turned and left in a hurry. After a few minutes, he returned with a couple of large, bury- looking men and they proceeded to strap Lex's arms to the bed rails.  
  
"My God, is that really necessary?" Martha asked, not bothering to hide her disgust and shock.  
  
"It will be." The doctor said with a strained smile. "The drugs I gave him won't last long, call me when he wakes up." No one bothered to acknowledge him as he left the room.  
  
"Is this really happening?" Gabe Sullivan asked the room in general.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Gabe." Jonathan said, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Come on, there's nothing we can do for them right now. Have you eaten yet, Gabe?"  
  
"No, but I don't want to leave Chloe." He said, moving to his daughter's side.  
  
"Don't you think that Chloe would want you to take care of yourself, Gabe? We'll just go to the cafeteria for a little while, make sure we've all gotten something to eat, and then we'll come back. Now come on. You too, Clark. You're not staying either." Jonathan said when he noticed a familiar stubborn look come across his son's features.  
  
"Alright, we'll all go. But as soon as we're done, we come back. I don't want to leave Chloe alone for long." Gabe said firmly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." Jonathan said, forcing a smile. "Now let's go."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me!! The next chapter will be up very, very soon. I promise!! 


	6. Meant To Be Together?

Downward Spiral Part VI: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, an all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: This story is so much fun to write! I hope you guys are liking it as much as I am! So sorry for the time it took to update this!!!! Please forgive me.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angsty-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Six: Meant To Be Together?  
  
After getting what looked like chicken from the hospital cafeteria, Gabe Sullivan sat down slowly at the table next to the Kent family. He briefly glanced at each of them and gauged their expressions. Jonathan Kent was clearly focusing on eating his food trying to put the situation out of his mind. Every so often, a mixed look of both worry and anger passed across his face as if he wasn't sure which one to feel. Martha Kent was also looking at her food but wasn't eating it. The worry was plain on her face, but she also looked like she was trying her best not to. As for Clark, Gabe frowned a minute as he glanced at the young man. He knew he and Chloe were friends, but he had never really gotten to know him. Clark's face matched his father's almost exactly. For a moment Gabe wondered why, but then he remembered. 'He and Mr. Luthor are friends too. Well, that explains the look. He doesn't know whether or not to be angry with Lex or not.' As for himself, Gabe didn't know what emotions were shown on his face, but he knew what he was feeling. The most prevalent emotion was denial. Ever since he had heard about what had happened, he didn't want to believe it. He hadn't believed it. But once he saw Chloe, his darling Chloe laying on that hospital bed, breathing through a tube, his denial had been forced into reality. After the denial had left him and he was faced with the reality of the situation, the first emotion Gabe Sullivan had felt was anger. For a moment, he would have liked nothing better than to strangle his boss to death for what he had done. In fact, that feeling hadn't gone away until he saw the tortured look on Lex's face once he saw Chloe. 'I don't really have to be angry with him,' Gabe thought. 'He's torturing himself already with what he's done, both mentally and physically.' A thought briefly flitted across his mind, leaving a guilty feeling in its wake. 'What will Chloe think when she finds out Lex is a drug addict? How will she ever look at him in the same way? Maybe this is all for the best. Maybe she and Lex just aren't meant to be together.'  
  
'Chloe and Lex are meant to be together.' Clark thought suddenly. A confused look passed over his face as he wondered where the sudden thought had come from. The more he thought about it though, the more he came to believe it. He hadn't always felt that way, he admitted to himself. He had even hated Lex a little after he and Chloe had started dating. He blushed in the shame of his early feelings. How could he have hated Lex after all he had been through? First he was kidnapped, and now this. How could anyone hate him now?  
  
'I hate Lex Luthor. I want to kill Lex Luthor.' Lance thought grimly to himself sitting at his desk at home. He blinked at the thought. 'How could I hate him? I don't even know him. And I would never kill a fly let alone a person.' After a moment's confusion, Lance realized that the feelings weren't coming from him. Opening his eyes wide, he ran to his bedroom window and looked out, scanning for someone who might have felt the thought. After a few minutes, Lance gave up and went back to his desk, somewhat worried. He probably wasn't as concerned as he should have been though, having felt that particular feeling around Smallville a lot since he had moved. But for the moment, he had other things on his mind. Like Chloe, for example. 'No, I don't hate or want to kill Lex Luthor. In fact, I envy him. He has Chloe's love.' As much as that statement hurt him to admit, it was true. Lance had seen how she looked at him and he knew that she would never look at him the same way. That didn't stop him from giving up hope however. 'There has to be some way to make Chloe love me.' Lance frowned and propped his chin up with his hands, deep in thought.  
  
Back in the hospital cafeteria, Martha Kent watched as her son, husband, and Gabe Sullivan cleared away their plates in silence. She knew what was on their minds and why they were being silent. A situation like what had happened would weigh heavy on the minds of any involved. She knew it certainly did hers. She had known that Chloe and Lex were dating, and she even approved of their relationship, hoping that Chloe's love would help Lex turn out to be the good man that she knew he could be. But as she looked over at Gabe, he knew he was regretting Lex and Chloe ever meeting, let alone falling in love with one another. And from what she could see when they were around each other, when they looked into each other's eyes, she knew they were indeed in love. She wanted to be happy for them, she wanted to reassure everyone that everything would be alright, but some small part of her mind worried that it never would be again.  
  
'The poor bastard, I wouldn't want to be in his position right now for all of his family's money.' Dr. Kendomere thought as he went over his patient, Lex Luthor's current situation. The heroin withdrawal would be bad enough, but to add the shock of hitting what must be his girlfriend with his car and putting her into a coma, no, he didn't envy the man at all. He had heard of what had happened to Chloe from the paramedics that had brought her in. At first, he hadn't believed it. Who would? A man hits his girlfriend's car and puts her into a coma in the process. How could anyone deal with that? It was no wonder he was near out of his mind, even taking away the fact that he is still pretty hopped on heroin. He checked his watch and frowned. The sedatives he had given the young man would be wearing off soon and then the real trials would begin. He wasn't lying when he said that he had seen withdrawals before and that they weren't pretty. 'Get ready, Lex Luthor.' He thought with a frown. 'I have a feeling you've gone through this situation before, and if you have, you know what's coming next.'  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to save the withdrawal scenes until next the chapter. I'm also sorry it took so long to post. College life is hell on your fanfic writing schedule. 


	7. Escape to Neverland

Downward Spiral Part VII: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne, an all new, problem causing OFC!!  
  
Author's Note: To any and all of you worrying about Chloe, have no fear, I decided that it would be mean to have Lex go through withdrawal without her. Of course, that doesn't mean that everything will be alright between the two of them. Quite the opposite in fact. Enjoy! Also, to all my 'The Nothingness of Love' readers, I'm sorry. This story decided that it wanted to get updated first, and as I am fanfiction's slave, I could only obey. I have written most of the new chapter though, so it should be up soon. Sorry for the wait!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angst-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Seven: Escape to Neverland  
  
White, that's all she saw, that's all she could see for the moment. Blaring whiteness. After a moment of trying to figure out where she was and why she felt something sticking out of her mouth. Chloe started as the events of the day came crashing back to her, and began to choke on the tube running out of her mouth. 'Oh my God! I was off to find Lex when something or someone hit me!' Looking around at the whiteness again, coughing, she grabbed the tube and began to pull. As she pulled, some part of her brain wondered if perhaps she had died and that she was now in heaven. After a moment, she frowned. 'No, this can't be heaven, it smells too, too medicinal, and there's no way I would have to put up with something like this goddamned tube coming out of my mouth either. This must be the hospital. I must be in the hospital. Oh my God, what happened to me?' She coughed again and gagged a little as she finally managed to pull the tube out of her mouth, and looked around the room, her eyes stopping on one person. "No," she rasped, her throat scratchy and raw from the hasty removal of the tube. "It can't be. Not Lex." She closed her eyes and shook her head, hoping that she was somehow dreaming. When the image before her didn't go away, she sat up and pushed the covers off of herself. The exertion of even that took a lot out of her and she had to sit and rest a moment before moving on. Wanting to look at something, anything to take her view off of Lex's still body, she looked down at her hands before her. Grimacing at the IV in one of them, she braced herself and took a hold of it, slowly yanking it out as well. With a small gasp of pain, she then began to remove the other wires surrounding her body, wincing as her heart monitor started it's warning as it lost its connection with her heartbeat. Annoyed, she reached over to turn it off and then looked back across the room. 'Lex, I've got to get to Lex. God, let him be alright. Please let him be alright.' Placing her bare feet on the cold tile floor, she stood slowly, almost losing her balance in the process. 'Why am I so weak? What's wrong with me?' She looked down at herself and didn't notice any broken limbs. 'Nothing seems to be broken, so why was I here?' Shaking her head, she moved across the room to Lex, gasping at what she saw know that she was right next to him. "Oh God, why would they do this to you, my precious Alexander?" Chloe whispered to herself, noticing the restraints on Lex's wrists. "I've got to get these off of you." She said, undoing his right arm first. After undoing both of the restraints, she placed a hand on Lex's face and gasped as his eyes snapped open. "Lex? You're awake! What's happened to you? Why did they put you in restraints?"  
  
"Chloe?" Lex murmured, his eyes wide with shock and he backed away from her touch. "No! It's not you, not Chloe. Not my Chloe. She's hurt. I hurt her. Alexander hurt her."  
  
"What? You didn't hurt-" Chloe gasped as she realized what had happened, the pieces of what she could remember from the accident finally falling into place. "You-you hit me?" Chloe asked, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"No!" Lex yelled, pushing his way out of bed and onto the floor. "You're not her. You're not Chloe! I've hurt my Chloe. I've killed my Chloe." Lex whispered.  
  
"What? Lex, please talk to me. You aren't making any sense. I'm alright. You didn't kill anyone. See? I'm right here. I'm alive." Chloe could only stand and stare as Lex shook his head, not believing a word of what she was saying. "What's happened to you? Please Lex, tell me what's wrong!" Chloe said, moving towards him. At her sudden movement, Lex's eyes went wide and he turned around and ran out of the room. Chloe tried to chase after him, but found that she couldn't stand any longer and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Lex, what's happened to you?"  
  
"Alright, we've been here long enough. I want to get back to Chloe now. I need to see how's she doing." Gabe Sullivan said, standing up from the hospital cafeteria table.  
  
"The doctor said the sedatives he gave Lex wouldn't last long as well. We need to be there for him when he wakes up. No one should have to go through this alone." Jonathan Kent said quietly, earning mild stares of disbelief from both Clark and Martha. Not acknowledging their looks, he merely followed Gabe's retreating back out of the cafeteria and over to Chloe and Lex's room. They walked briskly but silently back to the room, each one of them praying for the best but expecting the worst. As their eyes fell upon an awake Chloe, lying in bed a nurse standing over her and tucking her in, they knew the best had shockingly come.  
  
"Chloe! You're awake, you're alright!" Gabe said, running to her side and hugging her. "I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again!" He pulled back to look at her and noticed that she wasn't returning his joy. "What's wrong now, sweetheart?"  
  
"Wait a minute, where's Lex?" Martha Kent asked upon noticing the empty bed.  
  
"Who?" The nurse asked, confused. "I wasn't aware there was anyone else in this room."  
  
"Lex, Lex Luthor." Clark said. "Chloe, do you know what happened to Lex?"  
  
"He's-he's gone." Chloe rasped slowly, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Gone? Where did they take him?" Jonathan asked with a frown.  
  
"They didn't take him anywhere. He ran away." Chloe answered him quietly.  
  
"Lex Luthor? The Lex Luthor? You're saying that he got up and left?" The nurse said, a sickened look on her face.  
  
"He couldn't have gotten up and left, he was strapped to the bed." Martha said, still disgusted by the very thought of it.  
  
"You knew they did that to him? Why? How could you allow something so, so, wrong?" Chloe rasped out.  
  
"He was going through the first stages of heroin withdrawal. The doctor had him strapped down so he wouldn't try to hurt anyone, including himself."  
  
"What? Oh my God, I knew it. I knew there was something wrong with him. Why didn't he tell me?" Chloe looked down at her lap for a minute, sadness in her face. She suddenly looked up sharply and said, "You've got to find him! If he's out there going through withdrawal."  
  
"I'll find him." Clark said, running out the door before anyone could say anything to him.  
  
"What have I done?" Chloe asked herself quietly after casting a glance at the empty bed. "Please Clark, bring him back to me."  
  
In the parking lot of Smallville Memorial Hospital, only two thoughts went through Lex's splintered mind. Random thoughts of heroin and taking heroin and using heroin and the feeling heroin gives him, and thoughts of Chloe and the fact that he killed Chloe and that he would never see Chloe again. He didn't necessarily know where he was going or what he would do when he got there other than get another fix, but he knew that he had to get away from the liar who had Chloe's face. She had said that she was his Chloe, even called him Alexander like she used to, but Lex knew better. He knew that he had killed her. He had killed his Chloe and there was nothing that he could do about it. 'I've got to get away from here. I've got to get away from Chloe.' He thought, searching the parking lot for his car. 'I've got to go. I've got to get away. I've got to get fixed. Yes, fixed. Perhaps then the pain will go away. If I get fixed enough, maybe all the pain will go away.' Not seeing any of his cars, he merely picked one close to him, picked up a stray piece of concrete from the lot, and broke the driver's side window. Struggling with the blaring of the car alarm, he did what came naturally to him and hotwired the car. Once the car was running and the alarm was mercifully disconnected, Lex sped out of the parking lot, not really knowing or caring where he was going, as long as he could get away.  
  
Clark couldn't risk running at top speed through the hospital without being seen, so he was forced to rely on his x-ray vision, praying that Lex was still in the hospital where he could see him. Unfortunately, after scanning every floor for the familiar silhouette of his friend, he hadn't had any luck. Running to the front entrance, he prayed that Lex hadn't gotten this far, but he knew that when his friend set his mind on something, he wasn't going to stop until it was completed to his satisfaction. Lex had wanted to leave, to get out of the hospital, and Clark feared that he had already done so and was long gone. Suddenly, the sound of a car alarm and squealing tires pricked his ears, and Clark ran towards them as fast as he could, no longer caring about the consequences. If Lex got away, what would happen then?  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hmm, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I got creative all of a sudden and wrote this little chapter, not really planning to end it like this until it was written. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be up soon. 


	8. Withdrawal Part I

Downward Spiral Part VIII: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own anything from Smallville, you would see my name in the credits, now wouldn't you? Alas, I've checked and it's not there.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne and Dr. Ryan Kendomere, OFCs.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, you guys truly make my day! Also, this chapter got kind of long, so I split into two. Hope you don't mind. The next part will be up shortly.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angst-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Eight: Withdrawal I  
  
'I've got to get away. Got to get away from Chloe. My Chloe. My dead Chloe. Oh God, I killed Chloe.' Lex's thoughts continued in this manner as he tried to speed away as quick as he could in his stolen car. He was so focused on the road before him that he didn't even notice the blue and red colored blur speeding along the road off of his left shoulder. He didn't notice as an arm reached into the broken window and grabbed a hold of the car. Lex did notice however as the car came to a dead stop and wouldn't move an inch no matter how hard he pushed on the gas. 'No! I must get away! I have to get away from Chloe!' he thought desperately, his eyes darting around for the source of the problem. He looked out the broken window and let his foot off of the gas in shock as Clark stood outside of the broken in window. Once Clark saw that Lex had lifted his foot off of the gas, he quickly opened the door and gently pulled Lex out of the car. Lex shook his head at Clark's grip, not believing what he was seeing before him, but not entirely questioning it either. "No, no, it's not you. You can't be here. You're with Chloe. I killed Chloe. No. Go away!" Lex shouted, trying to pull out of Clark's firm grip.  
  
"Lex!" Clark shouted, turning Lex to face him. "Chloe isn't dead, do you hear me? She's alright! She's back at the hospital worrying herself into a fit right now, and frankly so am I. Now, you're coming back to the hospital with me, and we will work this out. Chloe's here for you, I'm here for you, we're all here for you. Whatever you're going through right now, we will deal with it together. You're my best friend, Lex. I won't let you go through this alone. I couldn't. Now please, don't make me fight with you. Come with me back to the hospital, back to Chloe." Lex paused a moment, looking to Clark like he was actually considering it, but then he shook his head again and tried once more in vain to get away from Clark. "Damn it, Lex. I didn't want to have to do this, but you don't give me a lot of options." He reached his fist back, tried to ignore Lex's surprised and shocked face, and knocked him out with as little force as possible, not wanting to add a broken nose and jaw to Lex's list of problems right now. Lex slumped unconscious into Clark's waiting arms, and Clark sighed. "Oh Lex, it'll be alright. Everything will be alright, I promise." With that final statement, he picked up his friend's limp body and carried it the short distance back to the hospital.  
  
"So he just got up and left? Do you know how dangerous it is for him to be on his own right now in his current condition? I have security looking for him right now. He can't have gotten far. I just don't understand how this could have happened. He was restrained, wasn't he? " Dr. Kendomere asked, looking over the downcast faces in the hospital room.  
  
"It was me, doctor." Chloe said firmly. "I was the one who let him go."  
  
"You? You were in a coma not 20 minutes ago. You want me to believe that the first thing you did upon waking was to let my patient go?"  
  
"Your patient is my boyfriend! Of course I let him fucking go!" Chloe growled at him.  
  
"Chloe-" Gabe Sullivan started, vainly attempting to quite his strong- willed daughter. She seemed to be mostly recovered at least mentally if not physically from her ordeal, but Gabe knew deep down she was still hurting.  
  
"It was you who had him in those damned restraints in the first place, wasn't it you bastard? How could you do that to him?"  
  
"Listen here, you don't understand. Your boyfriend is going through the beginning stages of serious heroin withdrawal right now. I don't think you know what-"  
  
"I know what heroin does to people, doctor." Chloe said with a defiant glare. "I took it upon myself to look up its effects after it was forced upon Lex when he was kidnapped. Did you hear what I'm telling you, doctor? He was kidnapped and forced to take heroin. His kidnapper also kept him in restraints not too different that the ones you have here. Do you know what he went through to get out of them doctor, do you? Well let me tell you. He broke, yes broke, his own thumb just to get out of the handcuffs. I don't even want to know how waking up restrained is going to affect him given all that's happened recently."  
  
"I-I didn't know." The doctor stuttered.  
  
"You didn't bother to find out either, did you? You just went ahead and did it, not caring the least bit how your actions might affect him or have affected him. I talked to him when I woke up, doctor. I don't know what he has been through in the time after the.accident, but I know he was not himself when I talked to him."  
  
"I know. We've seen his behavior. That is why I had to put him in the restraints in the first place. If I hadn't, he might have injured someone, possible even himself."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You should have thought about the consequences first, doctor. But no, you went right ahead and did it your way. And now where are we? Lex is gone, in need of serious help, but mental and physical, and there's nothing we can do for him."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." A voice called from the doorway, immediately causing every head to turn in its direction. There, with an unconscious Lex Luthor in his arms, stood Clark. "He's not getting any lighter, you know, so maybe you could all get out of the way or something?" Clark said lightly, trying to ease some of the tension he felt in the room. Immediately, the people in the room came back to their senses and all scrambled to either help him or get out of his way.  
  
"Clark, thank God you found him." Martha Kent said, relief flooding her face.  
  
"What happened? How did you find him, Clark?" Chloe asked, not quite believing what she was seeing in front of your face.  
  
"Um, he tried to steal a car but I managed to stop him before he could get anywhere." He shared a long look with his parents and they realized in subdued shock the full implications of what Lex had done and what Clark had to do to stop him.  
  
"My God." Dr. Kendomere whispered. He leaned over and put a hand to Lex's neck. "His heart rate is a little quick, but that is the only real symptom of withdrawal I'm seeing right now." He lifted Lex's eyelids with a gentle hand. "No, his pupils are dilated as well. All in all, he hasn't yet gone into full withdrawal. His system is just starting to work the heroin out and want for more. That is why we must keep him here. Once the heroin is completely flushed out of his system, he'll do most likely anything to get more. That's what addiction is. That's what makes him so dangerous right now." He paused a moment to let his words sink in before continuing. "And in his current state of shock, he could and would do anything to get the fix his body craves right now and probably not remember it afterward. Call me when he wakes up. I have other patients to tend to." With those final words, he turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
Chloe grunted and got out of bed, determined to reach Lex. "Chloe, I don't think you should be out of bed. You're not well." Gabe Sullivan said in his strictest tone of voice.  
  
"I know, dad and I'm sorry, but I have to see Lex." She said, continuing across the room. She heard a quiet sigh behind her but no further words from her father. Upon reaching Lex, her face fell and her composure along with it. "Oh Lex. Everything will be alright. We'll get through this together." She placed a hand on the side of his face, taking note of the clamminess she felt. She sighed, and sat down in the chair that Clark had silently pushed up for her to sit in next to the bed. "I should have known. I should have noticed something. Damn you Lex and 'talent' for not showing emotion. Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were streaming down Chloe's face, but she didn't pay them any attention. She turned slowly at the hand placed on her shoulder. It was Clark. "Why didn't he tell me, Clark? Why did he think he had to go through this alone?"  
  
"I don't know Chloe." Clark said quietly. "Maybe he was ashamed. Maybe he didn't want you to know. And it's not your fault that you didn't notice. No one did."  
  
"I did, actually." A voice called out from behind them. Chloe sputtered in shock as her eyes came to rest on the now familiar head of bright blue spikes.  
  
"Lance? What are you doing here? How did you-"  
  
"This isn't a very big town as you might have noticed. Word gets around pretty quickly. I was out walking our dog when I overheard one of the elder women on my street talking about it. I don't know how she found out about it, I may never know. In fact, I even saw your friend Pete in the parking lot as well. He should be up in a few minutes."  
  
"Pete! I forgot to call Pete!" Gabe Sullivan suddenly exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Chloe! I knew you would probably want him here as well, and I forgot. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright dad, it doesn't matter. Pete's here now. And as for you, what do you mean you noticed that something was wrong with Lex before we did?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Uh," Lance began, nervously taking in the wary glances from everyone in the room. 'Can I really tell them my secret? What will they think? What will Chloe think? What if they think I'm a freak?' After debating internally for a minute longer, Lance finally opened his mouth again to give an answer to Chloe's question.  
  
"Is this the right room? Chloe! You're alright! Girl, don't ever do that to me again! And why didn't you call me? I had to hear about you being in here from Mrs. Peterson at the Talon. Lana should be on her way soon, as well. She had to close up first. Now, tell me. What happened?"  
  
Chloe sighed. "I will Pete, I promise. And it's good to see you. We were going to call you soon, I promise. But right now, Lance has something that he wants to share with us. Don't you Lance?" She finished, turning to look at him again.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'm an, an empath." He said at last. "I know what people around me are feeling. I know when they are lying to me. I've been able to do it for most of my life. That's how I knew something was wrong with Lex. I didn't exactly know what was wrong with him, but I knew that there was something that he was hiding from you. Right now for example, I know you're mad at me for not saying something sooner, Chloe."  
  
"Of course I am! All of this could have been prevented if we had just known!"  
  
"How could I tell any of you? I'm the new kid. You wouldn't have believed me if I had said anything anyway. You would have thought I was a freak. Some of you do now anyway."  
  
"You still could have told us." Clark said. "I don't think you're a freak. If you'd lived in this town as long as the rest of us have, you would know that we've seen much weirder things around here than an empath."  
  
"Yeah, so you're an empath, so what? That's nothing compared to the bug boys, people who could turn invisible, and coaches who could set things on fire with their mind. We've had all of those, and that's roughly normal for this town." Pete said.  
  
"What? Really? Man, I knew I shouldn't have moved here." Lance mumbled. "But I'm glad you're taking my ability so well. Most people wouldn't. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Lex, Chloe. I didn't think you'd believe me."  
  
Chloe sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. We just have to deal with what's right in front of us."  
  
"And what is that? What didn't Lance tell you about Chloe? Bring old Pete into the loop."  
  
Chloe glanced over at Lex before speaking. "Lex is going into heroin withdrawal, Pete. Apparently he's been taking it ever since he was kidnapped."  
  
"What? That son of a bitch! How could he have done this to you, Chloe?" Pete shouted, immediately regretting the words that left his mouth. "I mean, I guess it's not really his fault. I mean," Pete sighed as he reigned in his temper. "I don't know what I mean except that I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
"I'm glad you came to the conclusion that it wasn't Lex's fault on your own or I would have had to come over there and beat some sense into you. I don't blame Lex. I blame that bastard Caldwell. They still haven't caught him yet, have they?" Chloe asked the room in general.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of, no." Jonathan Kent spoke up. "The last I'd heard was that he seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. No one's seen or heard from him since Lex got away."  
  
"You mean they never caught-" Gabe was cut off from a rather loud and long groan emanating from Lex. Immediately, everyone in the room seemed to loose interest in whatever they were talking about and focused on Lex. It was Martha Kent who first spoke up.  
  
"Lex? It's me, Martha. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She asked, walking slowly over to his side as if approaching a wild and dangerous animal.  
  
"Clark---" He started hesitantly.  
  
"Clark? Do you want to see Clark? He's right here behind me. Clark? I think Lex wants to talk to you."  
  
"No! Clark, Clark hit me! Clark wouldn't let me go!" Lex said, flinching away from Clark's approaching form. Clark saw his friend's reaction and backed away, the hurt plain on his face.  
  
"Oh man, has he been like this the entire time?" Pete asked, looking to Clark for an answer.  
  
"Yes, ever since he first woke up. The doctor said he doesn't exactly know what's wrong with him, but attributes his current behavior to the shock of seeing what, what he did to Chloe on top of going through heroin withdrawal."  
  
"Is he going to snap out of it anytime soon?" Pete asked, casting a cautious glance in Lex's direction. "Because right now, seeing Luthor like this is seriously freaking me out."  
  
"You and me both, Pete. You and me both." Clark said quietly.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok, dang it, I didn't actually get into any a serious withdrawal scene in this chapter, I'm sorry. I took a look at how long this one was getting and decided to end it before it got too long. Hope you liked, the next part should be up soon. Thanks for reading!! Please post your reviews!! 


	9. Withdrawal Part II

Downward Spiral Part IX: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville, created and owned by Merrie. I can see it now. In my dreams, that is. Sigh. Oh well.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne and Dr. Ryan Kendomere, OFCs.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed, especially psychogroupie, scifichick774 and Hope, thank you so very much!!!! You guys truly make my day! Also, I have finally been forced to decide on a time frame for this story, but it is still mostly AU. Here's the deal, Lionel is blind and lives with Lex at the mansion. Martha Kent doesn't yet work for him. Pete doesn't yet know about Clark's powers. And Desiree never happened, as Chloe is and always will be the only woman for Lex. Hope this clears up any confusion you might have had otherwise. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angst-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Nine: Withdrawal II  
  
Lionel Luthor's sightless eyes widened behind a pair of dark glasses as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Lex? In a car accident? When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed sooner?" He shouted in the mouthpiece in anger. After listening to a few feeble excuses from the man on the other end of the line, Lionel slammed the phone down. "Johnson!" He bellowed down the hall for his aide.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor?" The man sounded out of breath. 'I'm obviously not running him around enough if he sounds this winded after only a few seconds.' Lionel thought with a grim smirk apparent on his face.  
  
"Get my limousine ready. We're headed to Smallville Memorial Hospital." He said standing up from his desk slowly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Johnson said. He knew better than to question his employer's whims by now. He took his leave to inform the chauffeur on duty to get the car ready and left Lionel alone to his own thoughts.  
  
Dr. Ryan Kendomere surveyed the group of people packed in the small room. He counted quickly, noticing a few more than before. 'Let's see, there's Mr. Luthor and Miss Sullivan, they're actually the only ones who really belong in here, then there's Mr. Sullivan, the entire Kent family, a Pete somebody, some guy I've never seen in town before by the name of Lance or something like that, and Miss Lang. Where did all these people come from?' Dr. Kendomere had never much cared for the Luthor family's involvement in the lives of the people in Metropolis, his home town, and Smallville, his new place of residence. No, he had never cared much for them, but couldn't help but notice that each and every one of the 9 people crammed into the room wouldn't want to be anywhere else. They cared for the younger Luthor and Miss Sullivan. He briefly considered informing them again of the hospital's rules on visitation rights, but he figured he would most likely get the same answer. It didn't help matters that Miss Sullivan was adamantly refusing to let him kick anyone out. She had said that she had wanted everyone to be there for her and Mr. Luthor. When he had reminded her that only family was supposed to stay this long into the night, Mr. Sullivan spoke up and said that he considered the people around him family and that they should be treated as such. Dr. Kendomere sighed, and leaned over to check on Lex again. He was definitely getting worse. His arms were starting to goose bump, and his nose was starting to run. Still rather minor signs of withdrawal, but signs none the less.  
  
"How is he doing, doctor?" Miss Lang asked. She had taken a seat next to Mr. Sulllivan and the Kent's on Miss Sullivan's now abandoned bed. He had tried to get her back into it, but had soon seen that she wasn't budging from her chair at the side of Luthor's bed.  
  
"Not too good, Miss Lang. The withdrawal is lasting longer than I thought it would. It looks like Mr. Luthor here is in for a very, very long night." He turned to gauge the reactions his statement brought up. "Once again, are you sure you all want to be here to see this? It's not a pretty sight, believe me."  
  
"We're here for Lex, no matter what happens." Chloe said defiantly. Her eyes widened as a now familiar voice boomed from down the hall.  
  
"Where is my son?! Take me to him right now, or by God, you'll all be looking for new jobs by tomorrow morning." Chloe looked at the other people in the room with a grimace on her face. They all knew there was only one person who could still manage to say things like that at a time like this.  
  
"He's in here, Mr. Luthor. Come toward my voice." Chloe yelled out into the hall. After a moment of cursing the hospital orderlies, Lionel Luthor's form could be seen at the doorway. A kind of shocked silence overtook the room. Even though the elder Luthor was blind, he was still a man not to be trifled with.  
  
"Who are all these people? I can hear at least 9 other people in this room. And where is that doctor? Kendomere or something? I was told he was in here as well."  
  
"I'm right here, Mr. Luthor." Dr. Kendomere said, moving closer toward the man.  
  
"So you are the one in charge of my son's care. Tell me, is he in here now? I know Gabe Sullivan is. I can smell his cheap aftershave. I can guess who most of the other people are simply by his presence. Mr. and Mrs. Kent are most likely here, and I assume their young boy as well. I'm sure Miss Lang and Mr. Ross are here as well. I hear they often travel together in packs around my son."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor. All of the people you mentioned are here to see your son. He is in the bed furthest from you. Let me guide you to him." Dr. Kendomere waited until Lionel nodded sharply and took his arm. Guiding him carefully around the many obstacles of people and equipment in the room, he was finally able to place him on the opposite side of Lex's bed from Chloe. "He's right below you, sir. He is currently conscious and most likely aware of your presence." Lionel reached down a hand slowly to touch Lex, who flinched. Lionel frowned at this, but continued to run his hands lightly over Lex's body.  
  
"Why is he in restraints, doctor? And believe me, your reasons had better be good ones. Speak quickly now."  
  
Dr. Kendomere sputtered a moment before Chloe finally took pity on him and spoke up.  
  
"He's going through heroin withdrawal, Mr. Luthor. Dr. Kendomere here says that the restraints are needed should Lex try and harm himself or any of us. He's already tried to get out of here once." Lionel's head snapped toward her at the first word out of her mouth.  
  
"I was told he was in a car accident." Lionel said slowly, a slow clenching and unclenching of his jaw and a whitening of his right hand as it grasped his cane tightly were the only reactions to Lex's current predicament.  
  
"He was, Mr. Luthor, with me. That's why I'm here too." Chloe said slowly. She hated talking to Lex's father. He always somehow managed to make her doubt herself and what she was saying. Lex had the same bad habit at times, but she had learned that he didn't really mean to do it. She had no doubts however that Lionel did.  
  
"So what does his being in heroin withdrawal have to do with him being in a car accident?" Lionel asked. Secretly, he was fuming. He had had no idea that Lex had gotten re-addicted to heroin, and they had lived with each other for weeks now. 'He has gotten entirely too good at hiding his emotions around me.' He thought grimly.  
  
"Apparently, his heroin addiction," Dr. Kendomere paused at the glare he received from Lionel. "was what cased the accident in the first place. I assure you though, once the heroin works its way out of his system, he should be fine."  
  
"Should be fine? What do you mean by that?" Lionel asked pointedly.  
  
"Well, uh, he seems to be in a kind of deep shock due to the accident with Miss Sullivan. I don't think he's entirely aware of his surroundings and what is happening to him right now."  
  
Lionel paused, letting what the doctor had told him sink in. He didn't have to be able to see to know that he was currently receiving the stares of each and everyone in the room. He wanted to shout at them and tell them all to leave, but he knew that they wouldn't, no matter how he tried. He had come to accept these people in Lex's life, even Miss Sullivan. Lionel had been aware of his son's growing relationship with the young girl for some time now. His being blind hadn't taken anything away from his quick mind and acute powers of observation. He could hear the subtle changes in Lex's voice whenever he mentioned her name. 'Did she know about his heroin addiction? It doesn't sound like it. Damn these eyes!' Lionel Luthor had often relied on his ability to see people's reactions to things he told them. He could easily pick up on if someone was trying to lie to him just by the way they looked at him. He was getting better at listening to the nuances of people's voices, but it was still not as useful a method for finding out what you needed to know as staring them down was. He reached a hand down to touch Lex's face again. He felt his son's quick breathing on the underside of his palm. He felt the clamminess of his skin on his fingertips. Then, without giving warning to anyone in the room, he reached his hand back sharply and slapped Lex hard across the face before anyone could stop him. "Damn you, Alexander! How dare you do this to me again!" He shouted. He heard gasps from the people in the room, but no longer cared about them. The only person he cared about right now was Lex.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, that was-" Martha Kent sputtered in shock. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for!" Lionel paid her no attention.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Chloe yelled at him, standing up from her chair beside Lex, forgetting any fear she had ever felt from the older man. "How dare you do that to-" Her voice died off in shock as she witnessed something she never thought she'd see from Lionel Luthor in a million years. A single tear, clear and sparkling in the bright fluorescent light, made a slow path down his cheek. Clark moved to her side to help defend Lex as well, but let out a small gasp as he saw the tear too. He looked back at his friends and family members, each with an angry look on their face for observing such an action against Lex, but all became silent when they saw the look of absolute shock and wonder on Clark's face.  
  
Lex however, did not see the look on his father's face after he had hit him, and shied away from him in fear, trying his best to bury his face behind Chloe's leg at the side of the bed. Chloe noticed and placed a hand on his sweaty forehead and wiped away the trickle of blood that had crept down his chin from the corner of his mouth. "It's alright, Lex. Everything is going to be alright. He's not going to hit you again. Isn't that right, Mr. Luthor?" She stated in his direction.  
  
After taking a moment to collect himself, Lionel cleared his throat and spoke slowly. "Correct, Miss Sullivan. I won't hit him again." He turned back down to Lex. "Alexander?" he said quietly. "Alexander, I'm sorry. It's just that-" He looked up sharply, remembering suddenly that there were other people in the room. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew that each and every pair of eyes was most likely focused on him. After taking a deep breath and deciding that he didn't care what they thought anymore, he continued. "It's just, why didn't you tell me, Lex? I could've helped you like last time. I would have." He waited a moment, waiting for a response from Lex but not receiving one. He then sighed, sorrow creasing his features, and sat down heavily in a chair behind him, not saying another word.  
  
Chloe over Lionel for a long moment, convincing her still doubtful mind that he meant what he said and that he wouldn't hurt Lex again. In fact the man looked.defeated was the only word to describe it. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, a look she would have attributed to Clark alone until now. "It'll be alright, Mr. Luthor. Lex will be alright I know it. I don't think Luthor's are the type to give up easily, do you?" It was hard not to flinch under Lionel's surprised and piercing stare, but she managed.  
  
"Indeed you're right, Miss Sullivan. And Lex certainly is a-" He was cut off by a low and loud groan from the bed beside him as Chloe watched in horror, Lex curled in on himself and began convulsing. "What-what is happening!" Lionel shouted at hearing Lex's groan and Chloe's gasp.  
  
"It's-it's Lex, Mr. Luthor. He's beginning to convulse. Doctor!" She shouted.  
  
"I'm here, Miss Sullivan, you don't have to shout." Dr. Kendomere said, leaning over Lex. "Don't worry, these are just other symptom's of withdrawal. They should pass soon. It's too soon to give him another sedative or I would. The only thing you can do for him right now is to be there for him and help him through this. It may not look that way now, but I assure you, this will all pass."  
  
"When?" Clark asked, looking down at his friend. "How long does Lex have to go through this? How long does heroin withdrawal usually last?"  
  
"Too long." Lionel muttered to himself, placing a hand on Lex's still shaking arm.  
  
"Major withdrawal symptoms peak between 48 and 72 hours after the last dose and subside after about a week." Dr. Kendomere said with a small frown. "Do you see why I kept asking you whether or not you actually wanted to be here for this? Things are just going to keep getting worse. His symptoms are just going to keep getting worse."  
  
"48 to 72 hours? You mean Lex has to go through all of this for that long?" Clark asked in shock.  
  
"That's correct. Perhaps even longer."  
  
"We understand all of that, doctor." Martha Kent cut in. "We know that Lex is going through a tough time right now. That is why we're here. We're here for him."  
  
Dr. Kendomere sighed deeply. "I'm not going be able to get rid of any of you, am I?" He chuckled at the quick shakes of the head he got. "I just hope young Mr. Luthor here realizes what you're all doing for him. It's not easy to find and make friends who would stay by your side through something like this. Since there is nothing more I can do for him right now, I should get back to work. I'll check in with you in a half an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Mrs. Kent said. He nodded briefly and left.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok, wow. This story just seems to keep going doesn't it? Again, sorry that there aren't any real withdrawal scenes in this chapter. There will be in the next one, I promise you. Thank you for reading!!! 


	10. Withdrawal Part III

Downward Spiral Part X: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I do own them, didn't you know? At least, that's what the little voice in my head tells me anyway. I like that voice.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. Lex needs Chloe's help in a big way, but will she be around when he needs her?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne and Dr. Ryan Kendomere, OFCs.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, remember me? Please don't be mad at me. I lay myself before your feet, begging for your forgiveness. I am so very sorry for not posting this chapter sooner!!!! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angst-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Ten: Withdrawal III  
  
Chloe couldn't help the frown on her face as she witnessed the one man she loved above all others save family suffer like this. 'Oh Lex, why did you do this to yourself? Why did you think that you were alone and that no one could understand what you are going through? Why didn't you trust me to help you through this?' Chloe's frown grew deeper and a tear dropped onto her hand. She quickly wiped her face, not wanting Lex too see her cry. He was so fragile right now after the events of the last few hours, that Chloe knew it would probably cause more harm than good for him to see her weak. He needed to see her strong. He needed to get it through his mind that she was alive and relatively uninjured. Chloe knew somehow that getting him to forgive himself for what he had done would take a bit longer, but they had time. They would get through this, she knew they would. 'I just hope this doesn't last much longer. I don't think Lex can take any more of this.' Thankfully the convulsions he had been going through had stopped after a few minutes, but Chloe knew that they would come back. She hadn't been lying when she had said that she looked up the effects of heroin on the human body after Lex had been taken. She had done it in the hopes that she might better understand what Lex had gone through. There was no way to prepare her for the reality of heroin withdrawal, however. Reading about it was one thing, seeing the effects ravage through someone you loved right before your eyes was another thing entirely. 'Damn you, Lex, for putting me through this! How could you!' Chloe thought angrily to herself. As soon as she took another look at the tears on Lex's cheeks and at the corners of his firmly shut eyes, she felt her anger fade away. It was replaced by a mixture of emotions; worry, pity and an overwhelming sense of unconditional love. She leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead. As soon as she did, his eyes snapped open, and his gaze settled on her. "Chloe?" he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
Her heart melted at the clearly un-Lex-like pleading tone to his voice. She knew he had to keep reassuring himself that she was still there, and not a figment of his still drug-addled and panicky mind. She grabbed his face in both hands and brought his eyes to hers. "I'm here, Lex. I won't leave you again, I promise." To help reinforce this, she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Pulling away, Chloe couldn't help but smile in near absolute joy when she saw the look on Lex's face. It was a look of love and recognition.  
  
"Chloe," his voice trembled along with his body, nearly ruining the moment by reminding her that he was not out of the woods yet. "I love you, Chloe."  
  
"I love you-" Chloe was cut off by a low groan from Lex. Chloe immediately shot to her feet at the sound. Lex was going through another set of tremors. His hands curled into fists and turned white from lack of circulation as the straps around his wrists tightened as he flexed his arms.  
  
Clark turned his eyes away from the scene before him, unable to watch Lex suffer any longer when he knew that there was nothing he could do to help him. He noticed that most everyone in the room did the same. In fact, the only people still looking at Lex were Chloe and Lionel Luthor. Clark knew in his mind that Lionel was blind, but it was all too easy to forget that fact as he watched him stare down at Lex like a hawk. 'He seems to have gotten over whatever he was feeling earlier.' Clark thought with a suspicious frown. Although he considered Lex somewhere between a best friend and an older brother, he didn't trust Lex's father further than he could throw him while sucking on a meteor rock lollipop. He, like everyone else in the room, had been almost overcome with shock to the extremely uncharacteristic display of emotion from the elder Luthor earlier. The more Clark thought about it, however, the more he was convinced it had all been an act. Although Clark had never been witness to any of the acts which made Lionel Luthor somewhat of a pariah in Smallville, save the closing of the LuthorCorp plant, he didn't doubt the word of so many people he had come to trust throughout his life. He knew this made him a bit of a hypocrite in the fact that he had defended Lex's reputation from people who had heard and believed some of the same things he believed about Lex's father. 'But Lex is different. I've taken the time to get to know him. And there is just something I don't trust about Lionel. But Lex.' He glanced back at his suffering friend and frowned. Although he knew that Lex wasn't always completely truthful with him, Clark trusted him. Or at least he had tried too.  
  
Lex gasped in relief as the second wave of tremors finally passed. He looked up at Chloe and felt for a second that perhaps she was being more hurt by his withdrawal than he was. He started to raise a hand to caress her face, but cursed when his arm was stopped by the strap that held him to the bed. Sensing what he wanted to do, Chloe moved in closer to him so he could reach her. He slowly ran a shaky hand through Chloe's short hair. "You-you are so beautiful, Chloe. I-" Lex took a moment to try and calm his shaking voice, and began again. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again." He added quietly, dropping his outstretched hand back to his side.  
  
Chloe backed away as if he had slapped her rather than passed his hand through her hair, and glared at him. "Don't you dare start that, Lex. Don't you dare. Yes, you screwed up. Yes, you should have trusted me enough to tell me about your addiction. Yes, you are even the reason I'm in the hospital. But don't for one second think that doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore or that I never want to see you again. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, Lex, and the last thing before I fall asleep. I love you, you big idiot." Chloe said, reaching out to grab the sides of Lex's head. He had opened his eyes again, and they were focused intently on her own. "Don't ever doubt it again, you hear me? We're going to get through this. It won't be easy or quick, but we'll get through this. I promise you." Lex gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
"You're the most beautiful, caring, forgiving and most stubborn person I've ever met Chloe. I don't deserve a person like you." Lex said with a small frown.  
  
"No you don't, but you're stuck with me now so you'd better get used to it. And wipe that frown off of your face." She leaned in close to him and whispered conspiratorially. "When you frown you look just like your father." Chloe said with a mischievous grin. Lex's eyes grew wide, and if anything, his frown deepened.  
  
"I do not." Lex said stubbornly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Oh yes you do. You really should see yourself. All you'd need was some scruffy long hair and a beard and people wouldn't be able to tell you two apart."  
  
"Sullivan, if my damn hands were free I'd strangl---" He was cut off in mid sentence by anther sound kiss from Chloe. They finally broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat in the room. Glancing in the direction of the sound, Chloe felt her cheeks warm and new that she was probably beet red. She had forgotten that there were other people in the room with her.  
  
"I see our patient is feeling better." Dr. Kendomere said with a small smile. "He's not out of the woods yet, but I think we can at least remove these straps. Is that ok with you, Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Oh God yes," Lex stated with as much force as he could muster in his current condition.  
  
Dr. Kendomere gave a small smile at Lex's tone and did as he was asked. "Now you do understand that you are not to leave this bed, don't you Mr. Luthor?" Once Lex nodded he turned to the other people in the room. "I know you all want to stay and offer Mr. Luthor your support, but once again, you don't all have to be here. I'm sure we could manage without you for at least a little while." He checked his wristwatch and grimaced slightly. "It's very late, and I'm sure you would all like to get some sleep. I know I would, but unfortunately for me I can't just yet. So why don't some of you go to your homes and get some rest. If you'll leave your numbers I'll be sure and have someone call you if anything changes."  
  
The large group of people looked at one another, down to Lex and Chloe, and back again. Not a one of them moved. Dr. Kendomere looked about to let out a long sigh of defeat before Lionel Luthor rose to his feet. "Mr. Luthor?" he asked.  
  
"You say Lex should be fine in a day or two?" Lionel asked in the doctor's direction.  
  
"Correct. With enough rest---"  
  
Lionel cut him off with a wave of his hand. "That's all I needed to know, doctor. Now if you all will excuse me. I have some work I need to attend to." With that, he made his way out of the room and down the hall without even a second glance.  
  
The room was near deathly silent before Chloe let out a low curse. "Why, that vile bastard! How dare he leave you like this, Lex?!" More than a few people were heard to let out gasps of surprise and shock at Chloe's exclamation.  
  
Lex smirked weakly, and laid a hand on top of hers. "It's alright, Chloe. I'm used to that kind of thing, really."  
  
"That doesn't make it right, Lex." Clark spoke up. "I mean, you know I would never try and interfere with the way your family works, but has it always been like this between you and your father?"  
  
Lex looked around at the group of people, their eyes focused on him and ears perked as to what he would say. He didn't really want to talk about his family in front of them, but it looked like neither Chloe nor Clark was going to give him any choice in the matter. Lex sighed. "Since my mother died, Clark, relations between my father and I have been somewhat." he searched for a word, "strained. When I was younger I did everything I could to make him angry. I'm sure you all have heard of my rather colourful past in Metropolis." He waited for a few nods. "Well, I didn't care about anything about embarrassing him. I got kicked out of school. I was arrested more than once. And I," he gestured to the hospital room, "spent my fair share of time in hospitals like this one, for the same reasons. I genuinely didn't care about my life. There wasn't any drug or drink I wouldn't and couldn't take. No matter what the cost. Finally something happened; I won't get into the details, which made me turn my life around. I've been clean.well, up until now that is, ever since."  
  
"You'll be ok again, Lex. We'll be ok again, Lex." Chloe said with a smile."  
  
"I don't know, Chloe. I would like to believe that, I really would. But I just don't know."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Finally!! Wow, this chapter did not want to get finished! My muse had to be pulled kicking and screaming out of Spelling Out Love. If you're still reading this monster of a story, be assured that there are only a few more parts, and that I won't wait nearly as long to post them. Also, please post your reviews. They really help to keep me motivated to write. Thank you. 


	11. The Aftermath

Downward Spiral Part XI: Sequel to The Sins of the Father  
  
A Smallville story by Merrie  
  
Disclaimer: I do own them, didn't you know? At least, that's what the little voice in my head tells me anyway. We like that voice.  
  
Summary: Sequel to The Sins of the Father. As Lex goes through heroin withdrawal, how will the people around him deal with it?  
  
Characters: Any and all, including Lance Thorne and Dr. Ryan Kendomere, OFCs.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while. This is the final chapter for those of you who are still reading this. I appreciate your continued support!! I've considered writing a sequel, triquel?, if anyone has any thoughts on this idea, please let me know. i.e. I should, I should just quit while I'm behind, or I should never attempt to ever write another piece of fanfic ever again. I was just kidding about that last one. Please send me your thoughts!!  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for language, angst-filled dramatic scenes and drug use.  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath  
  
Lance looked over at the assembled group of people in the room and couldn't help but bask in the love that emanated from each of them. Once Lionel Luthor had left, almost every negative thought or feeling in the room had vanished along with him. It was now like he had never even been there. For a moment, Lance wondered if Lex knew just how much the people in this room cared for him. Lionel Luthor might be considered family by his blood, but there could be no doubt that the people in this room were Lex's family through their very souls. He could sense that each and every one of these people cared for Lex deeply, no matter what they might say on the outside. Pete and Mr. Kent might at times feel a little distrust at times for the young Luthor, but they were both still him family in their own ways.  
  
And Chloe.God, she was still just as beautiful as when he first laid his eyes on her despite what she had gone through. He knew he didn't have a chance with her though. Even if he hadn't been an empath, he would have to be blind not to witness the strong connection between her and Lex. They were the first couple he had ever seen that seemed to be truly meant for one another. 'Of course,' a tiny, yet jealous part of his mind reminded him, 'you have been wrong about people before. Who knows where things will be between the two of them in the future?' He ran a hand through his spiky blue hair and sighed. 'Now Clark and Lana,' he thought with a small frown, 'that's a completely different situation. Clark seems meant for Lana, but Lana doesn't seem meant for Clark. I don't know what the heck that's all about. I suppose it doesn't really matter though. They're both too blind or too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another, no matter how strong those feelings might be.'  
  
Jonathan Kent couldn't help but sigh with relief when Lionel Luthor finally left the hospital room. For a long while, he had blamed Lionel's actions on Lex, figuring that it was inevitable for Lex to turn out any different from his father. After witnessing the scene between the two of them earlier, Jonathan had to yet again re-evaluate his feelings for young Alexander Luthor. He had to give the man some credit. He still tried very hard to be a good person, despite his obviously less than happy childhood. Jonathan wasn't sure just what a life with Lionel Luthor would do to a person, but he couldn't imagine that it would be good. Instead of giving in to his father's wishes however, Lex seemed to fight him at every turn. This gained him enormous respect in the elder Kent's eyes. He knew from experience that Lionel Luthor was a hard enough man to deal with when you were going along with what he wanted from you. Jonathan couldn't imagine what life would be like if a complete stranger went against such a man, let alone Lionel's only son.  
  
Lana Lang didn't mean to pry into people's lives, it always just sort of happened. Because of this fact, many people over the years had found her both noisy and annoying. The truth was that Lana only wanted to help. She liked being able to make people happy. Unfortunately, not everyone was willing to let her do so. Lex Luthor had always been one of those people. Priding herself on her ability to read her customer's emotions and thereby help them out with their problems, the closed-book that was Lex Luthor annoyed the hell out of her. No matter when she looked at him, he always seemed to have the same emotionless look on his face. Not letting anyone in behind those cold blue eyes of his. That was, until he met Chloe. Lana was constantly amazed at the change that had come over him in the last few weeks. He was smiling more, joking with her and Clark, and seemed overall genuinely happier than he ever had been before. And it was all due to Chloe. Somehow, this made Lana the tiniest bit jealous. Chloe had been about to succeed where she had failed. Not that she was jealous of her and Lex's love, she wasn't. She had never really been the slight bit interested in him, well, not unless you count the incidence involving the Nicodemus flower. She had finally been able to pry the details of what had happened out of Clark. Lana didn't really count that however, since she had not been herself at the time. No, what Lana was really jealous of was Chloe's ability to get him to open up to her. Granted, Lana was sure that he still kept secrets from her, but there was a kind of openness between the two of them that she had wished for all of her life. While she had thought she had loved Whitney, she still hadn't been able to share some of her deeper desires and secrets from him. They just didn't have that kind of relationship. While thinking of relationships, her mind invariably drifted toward the thought of Clark. He knew her better than anyone. He had even picked up on her habit of 'defensive reading.' But Lana wasn't sure whether or not he was interested in her. Sure, sometimes it looked like he was head over heels in love, but he never said anything to her about it. Not a word. No confessions of love, not even a request to go out on a date sometime. Lana sighed, looking over at Chloe and Lex once more. 'Love sure is funny sometimes.'  
  
Pete wanted to hate Lex for what he had done to Chloe, but he couldn't gather up the energy anymore. He couldn't ignore the looks that passed between the two of them. He had to face the fact that Chloe.he had to force the word even in his mind, loved him. And as much as he hated to admit it, it looked as if the younger Luthor returned her love. Pete sighed, trying to push his hatred of Lex aside for his love of Chloe. He had been her best friend ever since she had moved to Smallville, and he didn't want to lose that friendship. He worried that by giving her over to Lex Luthor, the loss of her friendship would invariably come about. He had seen how Clark had spent less and less time with Chloe and him, and more and more time with Lex. But Chloe wouldn't do that to him, would she? She wouldn't abandon her old buddy Pete like Clark had. Or would she?  
  
Clark looked over the people gathered in the small hospital room, both friends and family. It warmed his heart to think that these people were not here for him, but for Lex, despite what he had done in the past. After all Clark's attempts to convince the population of Smallville that Lex was not as bad as they thought him to be, he had finally managed to convince the people who mattered most to him. As for the rest of the town, well that was a matter for another day. No one could do everything, not even a teenage alien with superpowers. Clark was sure, however that Lex would be fine because of this group of people. Because he now knew that whatever he was going through, he wouldn't have to go through it alone. Clark had hoped that Lex had understood that before the events of the past day, but even if he didn't, he couldn't deny the fact now. And Chloe, in Clark's opinion Chloe had been nothing but good for his friend. He had seen the changes her presence rendered in him, and was more than pleased. Sure, at times Lex could still manage to be a little more ruthless than necessary, but those times were becoming few and far between as far as Clark could see. Perhaps Lex was good at hiding things from people; being a master at such secret- keeping himself Clark didn't doubt it. But whatever secrets Lex still kept from them, he had changed. There was no doubt about that. He had surpassed his father in every way. Clark knew that Lex secretly dreaded that he would become like his father, Lex had admitted as much in the past, but as long as he remained with Chloe, Clark didn't see how that could be possible. It was true. Chloe made him a better man just but loving him.  
  
'Will things ever be the same between us again? I don't deserve her. I don't think I ever have. But I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her.' A quiet voice broke in on his thoughts. "What are you thinking about now, Lex?" Chloe asked, moving in even closer to him.  
  
Lex gave his best smile under the circumstances, not wanting to share the fullness of his thoughts. "I was just thinking that I don't deserve you, and that I'm incredibly lucky to have you. Why do you love me? I know, it sounds childish of me to ask, but I want to know."  
  
"Well," Chloe smiled, "the fact that you're incredibly rich and have the sexiest body I've ever seen did play a factor, but what really attracted me to you was your kindness. You don't always show it behind that thick Luthor 'emotions bad' wall of yours, but when you do it melts my heart. I love the way you put your entire being into whatever you're doing. Whether it be taking over a company, or making me dinner. And you treat me like a goddess, don't think I haven't noticed it. You treat me as if I am the only thing that truly matters in the world." Lex opened his mouth to respond, but Chloe held up a hand. "No, let me finish. Now, I don't know what's in store for us in the future, I just know that I want to spend that future with you. No matter what." She smiled briefly, then took stock of her surroundings and her smile faltered a little. "That means that we can't keep any more secrets like from one another. Understand?" Lex nodded. Maybe everything would be alright after all. "Good. Now you concentrate on getting back to normal. None of us are going anywhere, especially me. Besides, I don't have anyway to leave now that you crashed into my car. I haven't seen it yet because I was pretty much unconscious when they pulled me out, but knowing your driving record as I do, I'm sure it's not a pretty sight." She smiled and Lex laughed softly.  
  
"Hey, you know it wasn't entirely my fault, you know. I mean sure, I was pretty high at the time and driving a lot faster than I probably should have been, but you ran that stop sign, don't forget. At least, I think you ran a stop sign..it's all a little hazed."  
  
"Oh, so now you're trying to say this is all my fault, Luthor?" Chloe stated sternly. She only called him by his last name when she was trying to reprimand him. The wide grin on her face belied her tone, however.  
  
"Well, not entirely. But you definitely played a part." Lex smirked. His smirk changed into a slight grimace as Chloe punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"You're impossible, Luthor! I don't know why I put up with you!"  
  
"Because you're madly in love with me, didn't you know?" Lex asked, gently rubbing the affronted shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I knew there must have been a good reason." She leaned over a kissed him deeply. "I love you Alexander."  
  
"I love you too, Chloe."  
  
Gabe couldn't help but give a small smile at the display. However much he sometimes thought Lex wasn't right for Chloe, he witnessed acts like that. He had to admit, they seemed to truly love each other. He didn't think anything could break them apart now. They were in love, and that's how it would stay.  
  
'Good for them,' Martha Kent thought to herself seeing Chloe and Lex's kiss. 'They deserve each other. I've never seen Lex so happy before, Chloe either for that matter.' Glancing over at Jonathan and Clark, she smiled. 'I just hope they always remain as happy.'  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Wow, I bet you thought I'd never finish it. Well, here ya go, the final chapter. As you might have noticed, however it was unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own. As for the rather ambiguous ending, as I mentioned before, I want to write a sequel, triqel? in which not everything will be going so smoothly for our favorite couple. I haven't started said sequel yet, so it may be a while in the making, but it is definitely forming in my head, and I think it will be good. Again, thank you for reading! If you've made it this far, please review! Thank you. Also, as for my other stories, Daydreams and Demons and Spelling Out Love, new chapters are being written now, and should be up soon! 


End file.
